The Blind Bandit
Hi guys! This is a story Im probably gonna be really proud of, its kinda like Toph off of Avatar the last airbender.Wetty What do you mean they only had 31 flavors?! 01:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Prologue Racing through the forest the bracken scraping on my paws. I could feel the blood pumping in my ears, chasing a dog right near the FireClan border. The dog got ready to whip around and fight back. I braced myself skidding my paws to a screeching stop. I couldn't keep it inside and before the dog could even attack I lunged at it. I started to whip it around in my jaws giving no mercy.It started to rip its claws into my flesh but I knew blood was only the sign of a true warrior. I could feel my silver tabby fur turning red as the dogs slash bled harder than a badger slash. I winced and let go of the dog, it neck scorching out blood. I am stronger than most warriors in my Clan. I let the dog suffer its life flashing before its eyes. It then toppled to the ground, right on the FireClan border, where I wanted it to die. I knew the blood was gushing out. I narrowed my eyes and started to pad away. I am Wildpaw, a blind EarthClan apprentice. Chapter One I padded into the camp watching many cats with eyes pleading to know if the dog died. A glanced around eyes still narrowed. Unlike my name I am a sleek silver taby with blind light blow eyes a white chest and belly and white paws. I swallowed and growled. "You expected me to kill it?" I said and many suprised eyes hit me. "I made it Suffer." I could feel the relief in the Clan. Which makes me proud, because only warriors can recieve their Earth powers. I look to the ground with dismare. Even half of the warrior Earth powers wasn't as good as my fighting. Even moving rocks or making vines choke you or something wasn't even near as good as the things i've done in my life. I spat at the cat in my way. "Look at me here!" I hissed. "I got a big slash right in my flank, you could just clear the path so I can get to the medicine cat!" The cat kneeled and backed away leaving me a clear path. I spat out a pink colored spit right in front of the medicine den and ran my claws on it in a X to tell cats coming I was in there. I let the blood drip off my flank I shook my head seeing Brownpaw studing herbs. I rolled my eyes. "Brownpaw, where is Dappledfoot?" Brownpaw jumped and faced me. "Oh Hi W-Wildpaw," His voice shook like it was horrible to see me. "Shes out looking for more herbs." "Hasn't she gotten enough! Im bleeding half to death while she is looking for little herbs!" I hissed. "But Wildpaw-" Brownpaw was cut off. "But what?! Hasn't she got the time to do that at Night, when the fighters of this Clan aren't in danger of dying?!" Brownpaw let out a deep breath. "I can help, I am the medicine cat apprentice." Wildpaw widened her eyes and immedietly showed him her wound. He studied it carefully wondering which herbs he should get. "Can't you do this any faster?" I snapped. Brownpaw gruned and went over to the herbs grabbing some fish scales mixed with weeds, thats the perfect mixture for slash type wounds. "'Bout time," I let him gently rub the pasty herbs on my wound. It tingled and made the bleedign stop. "You shouldn't fight a lot." Brownpaw said turning his back to go back to mixing herbs. "I'll fight until I'm dead!" I snarled. Brownpaw sighed his fluffy brown fur puffing out his light yellow eyes staring at me. "Thats what I'm worried about. What if one day you get a wound I or Dappledfoot can't heal?" I thought about it. "I'll keep fighting for my life, if I live I fight on." "What if you don't-" Brownpaw stopped briefly. "Live." I stared at him with my blind eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or how he loked, but I suppose he had a worried face. "I will! I fight and live for my Clan!" Inside I felt fury, but with a bit of tenseness. What If I did die?" I slowly shook the thought away from my head, hoping I would think about even my death scene. Wildpaw padded to the nursery seeing Streamstone, a light grey she-cat with white patches and amber eyes, nursing her second litter of kits. "Mom?" Wildpaw meowed padding closer in. Streamstone turned and looked at Wildpaw. She smiled looking down at her kits. "Heard you killed a dog today, you always did take after your father." SHe purred. In sadness she looked at Wildpaw's flank. "Oh darling," She said sadly moving her kit aside. "you look so hurt." Wildpaw rolled her eyes. "Im fine." But before she knew it Wildpaw was being licked between her ears. Wildpaw sighed. "So they were born last night, what are their names?" Wildpaw asked looking at the small kits. "Oh well the orange one with A brwon stripe down her back and brown eyes is a she-kit named Tigerkit." Streamstone meowed. She then looked at the other. "And the all brown tom with blue eyes is Rockkit." Wildpaw purred at the names before hearing a loud screech. She raced out seeing Rogues. Chapter Two Wildpaw knew she was still injured but was ready to fight. She ould feel virbrations in the earth even though she couldn't see she could sense them. "Come on, one of 'em just come to me!" She whispered. She felt one slowly creep close to her. Before he could attack she pounced on it slashed her razor sharp claws on his pelt. The rogue was weka and boney, its claws dull. Wildpaw knew this was an easy kill to protect her Clan. The rogue tried to slash but Wildpaw easily dodged it. She then slashed at his throat letting her claws sink in. The rogue begged for mercy, so Wildpaw sighed and let her claws sheathe back in and she kicked the Rogue and it stumbled out yelping. The others knew they were outnumbered and ran off. It was an easy match won. Her blindness never held her down. I felt tense as something attacked me, I whipped around to see the Rogue leader ripping into my flank. Once I let my eyes fix on him I saw it was much larger and stronger than his crew. My flank bled, it was the same spot the dog attacked me. "Ready to give in Clan cat?" It snarled. I struggled butt it kept me in his grip. I then slashed out my claws into his belly blood dripping on top of me. He yowled and did a blow to my head, I was unconscious. I was in great darkness. A-am I dead? Wildpaw looked at herself. She didn't look like a spirit. Maybe I'm just unconscious... Wildpaw looked around in plain darkness. Nothing happened. She saw nothing until she woke up. "Huh?" Wildpaw grunted. Dappledfoot was above her. Wildpaw felt dizzy. "Dappledfoot?" She meowed rubbing her eyes. Dappledfoot let out a breath of relief. "Your fine. Thank StarClan." Wildpaw tried to move her back leg but yowled in pain. "What happened to my leg!" She cried. Dappledfoot sighed. "He threw you to a tree after he was done with you, apparently your leg was smashed into the tree causing it to break, I don't think it will ever be the same." Wildpaw's eyes widened. "Wheres Brownpaw?" She asked looking around. Dappledfoot slowly shook her head having a tear. "Tried to protect the medicine den, he killed a rogue but went down with it." Dappledfoot let out a deep sad sigh. "No, not him!" Wildpaw cried. She slowly felt hot tears run down her cheek. "He died loyally, he killed a rogue, but he died himself." Dappledfoot meowed. "StarClan will truly welcome him." I didn't want to hear what she had to say next. I just laid in the nest head in paws sadly. Cats had died from the rogue attack, Fernstar lost a life and I was injured. I laid there thinking about Brownpaw, he was my best friend even though he got on my nerves. I remembered when we were in the nursery together playing with a ball of moss, all those memories gone now. I slowly drifted to sleep. I could see Brownpaw in front of me, I smiled. "Brownpaw!" I purred. I licked his ear. Brownpaw smiled. "Even though I am in StarClan, I will never forget you." Wildpaw felt tears of happiness grow in her eyes. "I'll miss you buddy." WIldpaw then saw Brownpaw slowy fade away. She then awoke in the nest her leg stiff. "Ugh," She whined. "Dappledfoot?" Dappledfoot flinched from her nest her beautiful golden dappled fur shining in the sun from the crack in the dens' roof. "Yes Wildpaw?" She meowed her eyes tired. "My leg, its all stiff." Wildpaw answered. "Oh, ok, I'll just..." Dappledfoot padded over to Wildpaw and grabbed her leg. She then started to twist it a little and WIldpaw yowled in pain. "Ow!" Wildpaw yelped. Wildpaw let out a sigh of relief. "It feels much better." "Good." Dappledfoot purred. Wildpaw glanced over to Dappledfoot. "It seems Tigerkit is intersted in herbs, she is my sister. Maybe you should consider her a medicine cat apprentice." Dappledfoot glared over to Wildpaw. "Maybe.." She smiled. "Tigerkit does have a gentle quiet nature. I will consider." Wildpaw smiled and laid down in her nest. Chapter Three Three moons had passed and Wildpaw was finally aloud to leave the medicine den. Her leg still hurted a bit but she could still walk. Wildpaw smelt the scent of prey in the distance. "Hey Im going hunting," Wildpaw called out to Dappledfoot. "Be careful." Dappledfoot meowed. Wildpaw dipped her head and limped out. Her light blue eyes blankly looked foward. She now had two defects, a horrible twisted leg and blindness. But Wildpaw promised to be a great warrior. She limped along feeling the vibrations in the earth. SHe scented he prey and dodged the twigs put tripped on a root. Wildpaw fell down her paws jolted. Her hind leg hurt but she got to her paws. Wildpaw scented a sleeping mouse burrowed under a root. Wildpaw slowly digged at it making sure it was trapped with her paws. Wildpaw was starving since the starting of Leaf-bare, it was cold and hardly anyone had food for themselves. Wildpaw sank he jaws into the mouse, killing it. Crazy with starvation she started to take a bite. Then she gobbled the rest down hungrily. With a partly filled belly she urged to find more to for the Clan to make up for the mouse she ate. She searched in the freezing winds finding nothing. Her Clan was to go hungry for her selfishness. "What did I do?" Wildpaw sighed. She felt the vibrations and scenced something. Her blind eyes couldn't see anything. She closed her blind eyes and heard a rustle. She then flared his nose opening her mouth the get a better scent. A squirrel... She thought. Slowly padding closer she snapped a twig. The vibrations told her that it turned around to face her. Before she could pounced the squirrel started to scurry off. "Im not giving up that quick!" Wildpaw huffed racing after it. She watched it climb up a tree and Wildpaw blindly eyed it. She snarled and clawed the tree getting a grip she then started to dig her back claws into the bark climbing up the tree desperate to get prey. She kept it up until she reached the branch the squirrel was on. She sllowly cornered it below was the waterful, and the border to WaterClan. Wildpaw reached out her paws unsheathed claws at the squirrel, no escaping. WIldpaw slowly felt the squirrel being tooken away by a whip of water all the way past the river that coonects to the waterfall. Wildpaw's mouth dropped open scencing a WaterClan cats, Jaggedpebble. "Thats was my prey!" Wildpaw growled. "It was on my territory!" She climbed down the tree at the border right by the river gorwling knowing Jaggedpebble was on the other side. "Our Clan is becoming desperate with hunger." Jaggedpebble meowed. Wildpaw hissed. "This was the only piece of prey my Clan got in two days!" Wildpaw scent the salmon and plenty of other fish in the water. "What about those you prey stealers?!" Wildpaw spat. "Pinestar said we are now fighting for this land, so I better get you off this land. Also so you don't tell Fernstar... I'll just have to kill you." Jaggedpebble's dark black fur and beady blue eyes stared at Wildpaw until he leaped into the river and started to swim across. Wildpaw started to back up but Jaggedpebble pounced out of the river dripping wet and lunged at Wilpaw. Ready to fight Wildpaw bit down on Jaggedpebble's hind leg, and ripped a chunk from it. Jaggedpebble fell to the ground, he was pretty weak. He slashed hard at Wildpaw when she came for a clsoing atttack. Wildpaw was slashed in her left eye. She yowled a scar going down her eyes. Though it wouldn't effect her seeing since she was blind, she still felt bad pain. She could feel Jaggedpebble eyeing her. She hissed loudly and pinned Jaggedpebble down, his tip of his head in the rushing water. Jaggedpebble hissed but WIldpaw kept her grip. She slowly sank down her teeth into Jaggedpebble's throat he screeched but WIldpaw knew he was trying to kill her. She then swiftly ripped it out leaving him to bleed. When she narrowed her eyes until knowing he was truly dead she threw it in the river. She could smell blood in the river and she could hear Jaggedpebble's body get stuck to a rock sticking out. She sat there, knowing she had murdered her first Clan cat. Wildpaw padded back to camp, not daring to even say about her murder. All Wildpaw wanted to do is tell Fernstar about how WaterClan is trying to steal EarthClan territory. Dropping the prey into the pile she came across Fernstar. "Excuse me Fernstar," Wildpaw meowed. Fernstar stopped and faced Wildpaw. "What is it Wildpaw?" SHe meowed sitting down tail around her paws. "I found out something about WaterClan...." Wildpaw narrowed her eyes. Fernstar looked directly in her eyes. "Well what is it?" "They are trying to steal our terriotory." Chapter 4 Fernstar's eyes widened. "No!" She yowled. Many cats looked over and gathered around to hear. Fernstar yowled out to the Clan. "Everyone! WaterClan must be attacked! They are trying to steal our territory!" The Clan made yowls of approvel. "We will start tonight! At WaterClan camp under the cresent moon!" The Clan yowled even louder. "We will make the most blood-shed on WaterClan territory for even the thought of trying to steal our territory!" The yowls were so loud Wildpaw thought even FireClan could hear. "Wait!" Wildpaw cried. The cats became silent and stared at Wildpaw. "Wildpaw could sense their movement and knew they were looking at her. "I left out one little detail...." Fernstar glared at her. "Well, tell us what." Wildpaw took a deep breath and meowed. "Jaggedpebble said so I wouldn't tell you he had to kill me, I-I killed him in the process. Leaving the body clung to a rock." The Clan gasped and murmured to each other. Fernstar gave the biggest gasp. "He tried to kill you?!" Wildpaw felt a wave of relief come over her. They weren't gasping at what she did, they were at what Jaggedpebble did. Before anyone could say anymore they heard a twig crack. Cats turned their heads to see the bush rustling. Wildpaw's eyes widened as WaterClan cats burst into the clearing hissing and snarling. Pinestar was leading them with beady green eyes and his thick brown fur was matted. "You killed our most prized warrior! Now we will over-run all your territory!" Pinestar yowled. Look at Pinestar's Clan, all tired and unkept. He's forcing them to do this, leaving poor lives at risk... Wildpaw's eyes turned sad. Pinestar yowled and water turned at all the warriors paws apprentices only able to fight claw and tooth. Wildpaw braced herself as the cats started to attack. Rocks started to form out of the ground by the EarthClan warriors, the rocks flung at the WaterClan cats, some dodging the hit some getting a fatal blow.